


片段合集

by NDYDDY2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDYDDY2/pseuds/NDYDDY2
Summary: 本人的一些一时激情产物，大多数是车，注意看各章前的警告。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> adhp ，两人都是树au，授粉play（？）

“哈利，你不舒服吗？是不是有虫子？”

骤然听到邓布利多的声音，哈利吓了一跳，停下了摇摆纸条的动作，叶片互相摩擦发出的“哗哗”声也消失了，夜晚重归寂静。

哈利很内疚：“抱歉，阿不思，吵到你了。”

“我已经醒了，好奇心让我精神充沛，道歉并不不能让我马上睡着，”邓布利多小小的开了个玩笑，“所以你介意告诉我我在干什么吗？”

哈利赶忙说：“当然不，是因为这个——”他抖了抖枝条，簌簌声中露出了绿叶从中的一朵白色的小花。

“它很漂亮。”阿不思认真的称赞道。

哈利忸怩地回答：“谢谢。”

哈利继续小心翼翼地抖树枝，同时和邓布利多闲聊：“阿不思，真的只剩下我们两棵树了吗？”

“这么多年来我只见过我弟弟，哦，还有詹姆和莉莉，很久以前还见过尼克……”注意到哈利骤然低落的情绪，邓布利多顿住了，“我很抱歉，哈利。”

哈利有气无力的摇着长有白色小花的枝条，闷闷不乐的说：“你不必道歉，你知道的，要不是在海格把我带过来后你没有拒绝，我大概没可能开花的。”

“哈利，你刚才也说了，我们的数量很稀少，幼苗存活到长成非常艰难。我保护你是天经地义的。”邓布利多温和地安抚哈利。

“唔，那看来我需要更努力了。”哈利把小花抬了抬，向邓布利多示意到。

邓布利多的树冠很大，把哈利完全笼罩在下面，帮瘦弱的他遮风挡雨。哈利一抬头就能看到他，感觉很安心。

“阿不思。”

“嗯？”

“你要睡了吗？”哈利关心地问。

“我还能陪你聊会儿，什么事？”

“你会开花吗？”听到这个问题，邓布利多再也忍不住轻笑出声：“当然，每棵树都能开花。”发现哈利努力地在自己浓密的叶间寻找，他补充到：“不过我已经很久没开过花了。”哈利失望地垂下了叶片，继续专心地摇着花。

“噢——太糟了，我又没成功，花粉总是落不到柱头上。”哈利忍不住叫出了声。

“多试几次就好了，你才第一次开花。”邓布利多一如既往地温柔地安慰他。

哈利很失落：“刚刚那是最后的花粉了，看来我明年才能见到果实了。”

“没事的，哈利。你以后一年能开上万朵花，果实总会有的。”邓布利多扭了扭树干，树冠发出浪涛般的响动，“等你有我这么大的时候你能开更多的花。”

哈利稍稍被安慰了一些，他耷拉着，说：“晚安，阿不思，我要休息了。”

“晚安，小哈利。”

哈利不再摇晃，已经睡下了。因此他错过了邓布利多难得开花的场景。邓布利多很轻柔地抖动着满树的红色花朵，只发出轻微的沙沙声，并没有吵醒哈利。

花粉落到哈利的小白花上后，邓布利多的花就凋零了，花瓣落到地上后迅速枯萎，和残枝败叶混合在一起，仿佛什么都没有发生过。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抹布车，生子提及

“说真的，你这家伙到底怎么把他拐过来的？”艳羡地看着一个兄弟占据傲罗司长身后的好位置泄欲，其他人焦心地等待着，忍不住闲聊起来。

“这个小荡妇还用拐吗，只要说和他儿子有关就像条狗一样自己爬过来了。”另一个男人猥琐地笑着，满口污言碎语，手上在快速撸动着。

“他那么宠儿子，你说等到他儿子会硬了，会不会翘着屁股给他儿子爽啊？”忙着操干的另一个男人调笑着，狠狠拍了一下身下人的屁股，被堵住的嘴里只发出了“呜呜”声音，双手被绑住，身体随着冲撞摇晃着，无力反抗。

“那还用说？我可是听说司长大人为了他不知道爹是谁的野种旷工，只因为他儿子找不到自己的羽毛笔了，大老远跑到对角巷去挑。”男人感慨到：“我是他儿子就好了，我们干他他总是不情不愿的，换个身份的话，啧啧啧。”

傲罗司的波特司长至今还是单身，却有个亲生的儿子，在场的人都心知肚明，这是某一次狂欢后的产物。

“哪能算野种呢，分明是我们的吉祥物！”在操他的男人停了下来，拍了拍哈利波特白皙光滑的脸蛋：“我们的小母狗，下周记得自己准备好，里面不能穿东西，老地方见。”头发汗湿，已经被干的有些神志不清的哈利难耐地扭了扭腰，发出讨好的哼声，在追寻快感。

“以后把他儿子叫来，我们给他培训一下，不然他怎么吃得消这么放荡的妈。”男人眯眼，享受着哈利自发地前后耸动屁股，喉咙里发出满足的呻吟。

男人玩够了，嘎嘎大笑着，继续快速凶狠地抽插着。“一个一个来永远比不上一起啊，看看，我们有多久没把司长大人插到那么淫荡了！真应该让所有人都来尝尝你的味道！”成功地把人逼得大声呻吟起来。

有人等不及了，拔出了他嘴里的布块，把自己粗长的阴茎塞了进去，用手揪着他的头发操他嘴唇红润的小嘴，“你知道的，不来的话我们可不能保证会对你儿子做些什么。”

身后抽插的男人把自己埋在他的深处释放了种子，享受地叹了口气才恋恋不舍地退出来。

一旁等候多时的人立即把短粗的手指插进被玩弄的红肿的后穴里，扣挖着其他人的精液，饱受蹂躏的后穴还敞开着口。

“你干什么？说好轮到我了！”高壮的男人推攘起来。“吵什么？又少不了你的。”

“你闭嘴，不关你的事，上过的当然不着急了！”

“别吵吵，烦死了，抓紧时间，其他人还等着！”

“干脆一起了！节省时间！便宜你们两个了，双龙爽上天。”

“是啊，赶紧的！……”

“……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trhp，au，哈利有蛇尾巴，暗示强迫卖淫

_蛇语用**斜体**表示_

真是糟糕透顶的一天，布莱克浑身湿透，咒骂着走回斯莱特林休息室。今天是霍格莫德日，上午时候还是晴天，大家高高兴兴的跑到霍格莫德享受愉快的周末，谁想到没多会就变天了，哗哗的暴雨完全没有想停的意思。更不巧的是，布莱克忘带了魔杖，还和朋友走散了。

他的作业还没写完，必须回来赶作业了，于是布莱克一个人在大雨中跑回霍格沃兹，他感觉自己的鞋子里装满了泥水，湿透的衣服在苏格兰高地起不到半点御寒的作用，一阵风吹来就忍不住的发抖。

迫不及待的脱下鞋子，还穿着湿漉漉的衣服就往休息室里的椅子上坐，烤着熊熊燃烧的壁炉，布莱克感觉终于缓过来了。

“真狼狈啊。”身后传来一个懒洋洋的声音。

“闭嘴吧里德尔。”布莱克心情不好的回敬到。“你怎么回来的那么早？”

里德尔轻笑了一下:“我没去霍格莫德。”

布莱克好奇道:“为什么？”

“我知道今天会下雨，不想淋成落汤鸡。”

布莱克翻了个白眼:“得了吧，我怎么不知道你什么时候成了预言家。”他把椅子转了个方向，看向里德尔:“你一个人在这里干什么？”

里德尔依旧是那副完美的模样，一丝不苟的头发，整齐的衣冠，手拿一本书端坐在沙发上，有种奇怪的严肃又放松的气氛。 里德尔凉凉的回应他:“不关你的事。”

如果是势利眼的马尔福（布莱克觉得更准确的描述是怂包）大概不会再多问了，他会假装什么都没看见，哪怕里德尔刚刚完成一次谋杀，脚边还躺着一具尸体。

布莱克可不，指着那条布满鳞片尾巴问:“你的新宠物吗？让我看看吧。”尾巴的主人感觉到自己被人注意到了，迅速把自己收了回去。

里德尔的表情奇异的扭曲了一下，似乎想要愤怒于布莱克的冒犯，又忍不住想乘机炫耀一下。布莱克再接再厉:“来吧，那么大的一条蛇你藏不住的，迟早要被我们看见的。”

里德尔终于点了点头，手上的书换成了魔杖，一只无形的大手把藏在沙发后的男孩拖了出来。男孩有一头凌乱的黑发，双手被绑在身后，以及最惊人的——他的下半身没有双腿，而是一条蛇尾巴。

布莱克惊讶的看着里德尔的新“宠物”，男孩在受惊后嘴里发出蛇一样的“嘶嘶”声，好吧也许不是男孩，但布莱克一时想不出更好的词来形容它。

里德尔放下魔杖，毫不怜惜的把它丢在地面上，男孩惊慌失措的在休息室柔软的地毯上扭曲着身体想要躲起来，离他们远远的，然而它没法直立起身子，所有的努力也不过是在原处扭来扭去。

男孩背对着布莱克，随着它的动作，布莱克的视线忍不住被吸引向扭动的细瘦腰肢，腰部以上是充满力感的腰线，再往下的皮肤被密麟覆盖，臀部的位置已经变成了蛇尾的样子。它洁白无瑕的肌肤和深色地毯及黑色的蛇鳞，布莱克使劲咽了咽口水，梅林，这视觉冲击太大了。

“你都不给他穿一件衣服吗？”布莱克知道自己不安分的小兄弟已经立了起来，试图转移话题，掩饰自己被撩起的欲望。

里德尔绝对是看见了，但他没说什么。有意无意的瞥他一眼莫名的让布莱克心虚紧张起来。

“因为不需要。”里德尔用一种男人都懂的语气说到。然后他的嘴里也发出嘶嘶声**_，安分点，别惹恼我，你知道有什么后果。_**男孩的身体僵住了，不过仍旧能看见他在恐惧中微微颤抖。

布莱克没经过大脑思考就脱口而出:“你能把它借我一吗？”

里德尔微微挑起下巴，像谈判中老练狡猾的商人，模棱两可的说:“看情况吧，如果你有我需要的东西……” 布莱克的注意力完全被男孩吸引走了，几乎没听见里德尔的话，胡乱点了点头:“哦，当然了，”匆匆起身，差点被自己的长袍绊倒，几乎是跑着回寝室的。

里德尔看着他没出息的表现，不屑的摇了摇头。俯下身将男孩拉起来，微微感慨，布莱克还没看到它最勾引人的眼睛呢，那么生动明亮的绿色，他开的价可是很高的，希望布莱克能找到足以交换的东西吧。

把他的脸按在自己的跨部，命令到:**_把我吸出来。_**

男孩畏缩了一下，条件反射地想挣扎，最后一刻想到了什么又停住了。里德尔满意的看着它顺从的用鼻子和脸颊隔着裤子蹭着他的老二，用牙齿咬住拉链往下拉。

当它樱红色的小嘴吞下阴茎时里德尔满意的呻吟出声，把手插进他的头发中，用力往下按，直到把整个长度都放进他的嘴里。

无视他的挣扎，里德尔轻轻抚摸着他的头，嘶嘶的说到:今晚你可以休息一下了，将他的头抬高，让他摆脱窒息。

男孩肉眼可见的松了一口气，里德尔的语气很温柔，听在男孩的耳中却比魔鬼还邪恶，慢悠悠地补充到：**_如果布莱克拿不出好东西的话。_**

他们都知道这是不可能的


	4. 俄狄浦斯情节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp是trhp，恋母，乱伦，人妻，暗示生子

“那是谁？”汤姆死死的盯着那游行队伍。

和他同行的伙伴们推搡着，难得出门一趟的孩子们都被街道旁的糖果和小玩具吸引了注意力，只有“见过大世面”的比利半心半意的搭话到:“那么多人，你问的是哪位大人？”

正巧，马背上的那人转过头，向平民们挥手，汤姆有种错觉，他看到了自己，这是在冲他招手让他过去。

汤姆使劲地推了一把围堵着街道的人墙，奈何人小力弱，甚至没有引起对方的重视。

注意到汤姆在看的是王后，比利用一种傲慢的口吻嘲讽他:“那位啊，你还真敢想，不过也不奇怪，王后陛下是平民出身，我们的国王殿下还是娶了他。作为国王，什么美人没见过，这位王后可是艳压当世啊。”炫耀自己比别人知道更多的信息。

大伙咂舌不已，然而其他人看了一会也就再次被其他新奇的小玩意儿吸引走了，从始至终只有汤姆一个无法自拔。

骑在另一匹高头大马上和王后并排走的男子和他说了些什么，皇后好看的眉头皱了起来，两人似乎起了争执。汤姆感觉自己的心也和那秀眉一起被同一只无形手攥住了。

那男子的身份不难猜，他头顶的王冠彰显了他尊贵的身份。额前那硕大的，象征着王权的宝石在阳光下熠熠生辉，是甚至连一个铜板都没有的孤儿所不敢肖想的。

太远了，汤姆听不到他们在说什么，从王后无可奈何的神情来看，他最后还是妥协了。

国王的手搭在他妻子的肩上，安慰性的抚摸了几下，没多做停留——他还要和子民们挥手致意呢。

只是王后本人很明显没那么好的兴致了，笑容如冰雪般消融，双手抓紧缰绳，拒绝和别人互动，像个仅仅用来展示王后本人容颜的蜡像似的，失去了生动的灵魂。

汤姆忍不住嘶嘶地诅咒:“他以为他是谁——”

爱德华故意用发现新大陆那样惊奇的声音截断他的话“他！当然就是我们伟大的国王陛下！爱怎么对待他的王后就怎么对待他的王后！”然后大声嘲笑起来:“看呐，汤姆癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉！”

还在周围的孩子都起哄起来，汤姆气的涨红了脸瞪着其他人:“总有一天——”

孩子们不想听他痴人说梦，笑的更大声，作为孩子头的比利说到:“这家伙完全疯了，别理他，我们去那边看马戏！”

像被驱赶的麻雀群，孩子们一哄而散了，只有汤姆一个人被留在街边。他也不介意被孤立，整理表情，重新戴上那个面无表情的面具，努力踮起脚尖，被人挡住就爬到堆满货物的马车上，继续看游行队伍中美丽的王后。

游行走到街尾，拐过一个路口，王后的背影彻底消失在眼前。今天露面后王后会回到王宫，也许再也不会走出半步，兴许汤姆再也不会见到那动人的身影。

汤姆久久地凝视着他们消失的街角，眯起眼睛，默默的立下誓言，“总有一天……”低低的话语轻轻消散在空气中，在喧闹的集市上没有引起任何人的注意。

总有一天什么呢？没有人知道。

是的，总有一天。


End file.
